


Everything was a lie

by Kurookaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wish I didn't have to write this, I'm Sorry, It's just a mess of my own thoughts put onto a character, Relationship and break up are only mentioned, Self-Hatred, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurookaii/pseuds/Kurookaii
Summary: "The longer I stay in this relationship, the worse I feel. You're too focused on volleyball. Do you even even love me? Look, we can still be friends. I just can't keep something this serious if you act like this."OrOikawa's girlfriend had broken up with him and his mind was a mess.





	Everything was a lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and Oikawa's barely mentioned but it's honestly just a massive vent to sort out my own shit <3  
> Enjoy~! ;)

"The longer I stay in this relationship, the worse I feel."  
  
The words echoed through his mind over and over again. It had been over a week by now but that forsaken day still flashed in front of his eyes as if it was just happening.  
  
"You're too focused on volleyball. Do you even even love me?"  
  
Yes. He loved her. He loved her more than anything, more than volleyball.  
He tried to show it but apparently it wasn't enough. He was never enough.  
  
"Look, we can still be friends. I just can't keep something this serious if you act like this."  
  
Lies. She hadn't answered any of his texts or calls after that day. He didn't even desperatly try to cling onto her, he would let her go if that would make her happy. Yet he didn't want to lose her completely. He wanted things to go back to the time they were just friends, just like she said.  
But he wasn't needed anymore. She already had someone new, it was truly frustrating.  
  
He wasn't mad at her, he couldn't be. He was the one to ruin everything after all.  
He was mad at himself. He couldn't make her happy. He couldn't even do that. He really was useless.  
On the other side, she never showed any signs. She always supported him when it came to volleyball. She cheered for him at every match, occasionally went to practice with him, comforted him after a loss and celebrated every win. She was happy. Was she?  
  
"The longer I stay in this relationship, the worse I feel."  
  
No, she wasn't. She had lied to him. He trusted her with everything he had, never had any doubt in her words. It was frustrating. He hated lies. How could a relationship build on lies work, anyways? She knew how much he hated liars.  
  
"You make me happier than anyone else ever has. I love you so much."  
  
Lies.  
  
"You manage to make me smile even if we are not talking."  
  
Lies.  
  
"You've always reminded me you love me more than anything else."  
  
Lies.  
  
"You're something special."  
  
Lies.  
  
"I promise, I won't let you down."  
  
Lies.  
Everything was one big lie.  
He had put all his trust into lies.  
What could he even believe anymore if he couldn't even believe the one he loved the most?  
  
But in the end, it was okay. She was happy now. She was so much happier with that new person. That person, that could replace him in the blink of a second.  
He was something special? No. He absolutely wasn't. He was terrible. He wasn't good enough. He wasn't worth the dirt under her nails.  
He hated this, it was frustrating.  
But what he hated the most was himself.  
  
But that was okay.  
She was happy.  
It was okay.  
Even if he wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you've made it! Well- you didn't have much to read anyways,,,  
> I hope you enjoyed it either way;  
> Have a good day/night! <3


End file.
